¿Que fue lo que paso?
by bruneli12
Summary: Las tortugas accidentalmente piden un mal deseo que los llevara a un mundo donde los Kraang mandan y ellos no existen y deberán arreglar las cosas antes de que acaben peor (Basado en TMNT 2012)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola como están aquí les traigo la nueva historia que les prometí pero no es la segunda parte de La nueva Kunoichi es la historia con temática y de paso les quiero agradecer de los comentarios de mi cumpleaños enserio muchísimas gracias y bueno ya sin nada mas empecemos con el capitulo 1:**

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen

Un mal Deseo:

Las tortugas se encontraban en las alcantarillas haciendo lo que siembre hacían: Leo viendo héroes espaciales, Rafa leyendo un comic, Mikey comiendo pizza y Donnie estaba en su laboratorio cuando de pronto salio

-chicos no lo van a creer pero acabo de recibir una notificación Kraang de que van a ir a un museo a robar una pieza muy valiosa que acaba de llegar- dijo Donnie un poco alterado

-bueno, no perdamos mas tiempo vallamos a buscar al Kraang- dijo Leo parándose decidido a salir

-siiii- dijo Mikey emocionado

-apoyo la emoción- dijo Rafa como siempre

los chicos ya estaban apunto de salir pero en eso entra Abril y Donnie como siempre se ponía nervioso

-ho-hola Abril- dijo Donnie

-hola chicos, ¿adonde van?- dijo Abril

-vamos a ir a patear algunos traseros Kraang- dijo Rafa

-genial puedo ir- pregunto Abril entonces todos voltearon y Donnie

-ah Abril no es por ofender y no lo tomes a mal pero la ultimas vez que nos acompañaste apareció April Derp y también el Kraang te secuestro- intento decir Donnie

-me estas diciendo que no puedo ir con ustedes por que no soy buena ninjitsu como ustedes- dijo Abril molesta

-no, no estoy diciendo eso es solo que….- Donnie trato de seguir pero Abril lo interrumpió molesta

-no, no se preocupen por mi vallan a su misión que les estoy asiendo perder el tiempo- dijo Abril mientras se retiraba

Donnie solo se sintió culpable por lo que dijo pero decidió que lo mejor ahora era ir a la misión y después de que entraron y destruyeron a los Kraang que se estaban llevando un cetro con una especie de gema morada en el centro decidieron que lo mejor era llevarse el cetro para que Donnie pudiera averiguar por que el Kraang quería el cetro y cuando los chicos llegaron a la alcantarilla Donnie empezó a investigar sobre el cetro pero entoces entro Splinter al laboratorio junto con sus hermanos

-hijos míos quiero darles un anuncio por eso los invoque aquí- empezó a decir Splinter

-como veo que ya se están apartando mucho ustedes haciendo cada quien sus cosas así que ahora en adelante en sus tiempos libres estaremos todos juntos como familia- dijo Splinter

A ninguna de las tortugas le simpatizaba la idea ya que a ellos les gustaba que cada quien hiciera sus cosas así que Leo fue el primero en opinar la idea de Splinter

-con todo respeto Sensei, creo que ya pasamos mucho tiempo juntos en los patrullajes y en el entrenamiento-

-lo siento Leonardo pero mi decisión ya esta tomada- dijo Splinter ya apunto de irse pero Rafa estallo de furia por la idea de Splinter y le empezó a gritar

-Sensei, no tienes derecho a hacer esto-

-Rafael, ya basta- dijo Splinter comenzando a enojarse

-no Sensei, ya somos mayores para tomar decisiones y yo digo que no-

-Rafael, para-

-no Sensei y te digo una cosa quisiera que esta familia no estuviera unida y desearía que tu no ¡fueras mi padre!- grito Rafa muy molesto y Splinter y los chicos solo se quedaron sorprendidos y adoloridos del corazón pero de repente la gema morada del cetro empezó a brillar mucho y lanzo una luz tan brillante hacia Splinter que lo evaporo en cuestión de segundos los chicos solo gritaron por su Sensei que ya se había ido y Rafael con lagrimas en los ojos se hinco en rodillas y dijo

-no, padre-

y de nuevo la luz volvió a brillar tan fuerte que inundo el laboratorio de una intensa luz

Continuara…..

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado el primer capitulo a los que esperaban esta historia y perdón si no puse una escena de mucha acción de las tortugas y los Kraang pero las batallas no son lo mio pero bueno dejen comentarios y no leemos pronto adiós **


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdón si tarde mucho pero ya estoy de vuelta pero también fue por que eh estado trabajando en el one-shot y créame es muy largo pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios y empecemos con el capitulo 2:**

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen

Un mundo distinto:

Rafa seguía llorando hincado en el piso ya que ni el se podía creer que por la culpa de su mal genio y de el, había perdido a su padre

-¿Rafa que hiciste?- pregunto su hermano Leo adolorido del corazón

-no lo se Leo, no lo se- dijo Rafa llorando más Leonardo solo abrazo a su hermano y todos los demás miraban tristes esa escena asta que Donnie se dio cuenta de algo

-¡chicos!, el cetro no esta-

-eh…Donnie creo que no es lo único que no esta- dijo Mikey viendo a su alrededor y al parecer no había ningún laboratorio si no más bien parecía un lugar muy abandonado así que decidieron salir del laboratorio a ver como estaba toda la demás guarida pero ya no había mas guarida si no parecía más un lugar muy abandonado y sucio

-chicos creo que ya no vivimos aquí- dijo Leo viendo el lugar

-¿a que te refieres Leo?- pregunto Donnie

-a que miren este lugar ya no vivimos aquí- dijo Leo

-entonces que hacemos intrépido líder- le pregunto Rafa a Leo

-hay que ir arriba a buscar a Abril a preguntarle si sabe algo- dijo Leo y Donnie se emociono por que iba a ir a ver a Abril

Así que las tortugas salieron de la alcantarilla y se sorprendieron al ver que toda la ciudad estaba en ruinas, los edificios destruidos y estaba todo el cielo contaminado

-pero que rayos paso aquí- dijo Leo viendo sorprendido a su alrededor

-ehhh….Leo creo que esto ya no es Nueva York- dijo Donnie viendo un letrero que era un holograma

-por que lo dices Donnie- le pregunto Leo

-bueno ya se como es el idioma Kraang y ahí dice "Ciudad Kraang"- dijo Donnie señalando el holograma

En eso Leo escucho que Mikey tosía, también Rafael y luego Donnie también y se empezaron a desmayar y también Leo a causa del aire y lo ultimo que vieron fue un grupo de Kraangs

Momentos Después…..

Cada uno de los chicos empezó a despertar pero despertaron cada quién en unos contenedores de vidrio y afuera había unos Kraang hablando

-Kraang ordena a Kraang que haga lo conocido como experimentar con los conocidos como nuevos mutantes-

los chicos solo se asustaron con lo que dijo ese Kraang y ya estaban apunto de abrir los contenedores para experimentar con los chicos pero de repente hubo una explosión en el lugar que derribo toda una pared dejando ver a una chica vestida completamente de negro con un chaleco antibalas y traía un casco que solo dejaba ver sus ojos y empezó a dar ordenes a un grupo que iba detrás de ella igual completamente vestidos de negro

-grupo 2 liberen a los mutantes y póngales mascaras de oxigeno, grupo 1 destruyan a los Kraang yo voy con ustedes- dijo mientras todos iban a hacer lo que tenía que hacer y después de que sacaran a los chicos y le pusieran mascaras de oxigeno y el otro grupo combatiera con el Kraang, todos se esfumaron con una bomba de humo Ninja

En Otro Lugar…..

Todos aparecieron en lo que seria en el interior de un edificio abandonado pero tenía oxigeno

-estamos seguros aquí, quítenles las mascaras de oxigeno, Frank envíales al otro equipo de rescate nuestra ubicación- dio ordenes esa chica que al parecer era la líder

-si- respondió un joven mientras tecleaba unas cosas en una laptop

-que tonta soy, no me eh presentado- dijo la chica quitándose el casco frente a los chicos y los chicos solo se sorprendieron de ver quien era la chica

-Karai- dijeron sorprendidos los chicos en conjunto

Continuara….

**Bueno asta aquí el capitulo no olviden estar atentos para el one-shot y la segunda parte de La nueva kunoichi y espero que les aya gustado el capitulo, dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola ya se que estaban impacientes por que subiera el capitulo y aquí esta y solo quiero decir que también pronto volveré a publicar en otras historias que ya tengo y también tal vez pronto pueda subir el one-shot por que es muy largo y pensaba en reescribirlo pero bueno ya sin nada mas empecemos con el capitulo 3:**

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen

El campamento:

-¿cómo es que saben mi nombre?- le pregunto Karai a las tortugas

-ehhmm….¿no nos conoces?- le pregunto Leo a Karai confundido

-que yo recuerde a unas ranas mutantes, no- dijo Karai confundida por la pregunta de Leo

-de hecho somos tortugas- dijo Donnie

De la nada apareció una chica con una bomba Ninja de humo con todo un grupo detrás

-Karai recibí el mensaje y…- iba a continuar la chica pero luego vio a las tortugas

-¿Quiénes son estos?- dijo la chica señalando a las tortugas

-son unas supuesta "tortugas" adivinos- dijo Karai haciendo que las tortugas se enojaran sobre todo Rafa

-no soy ¡UNA TORTUGA ADIVINO!- dijo Rafa enojado

-aja, y yo soy el Kraang Supremo- dijo la chica quitándose el casco: Era una chica de cabello castaño muy oscuro con mechones blancos, ojos azules delineados a estilo duran , tenía un fleco del lado izquierdo y una trenza larga del lado derecho llevaba un chaleco antibalas, botas , un cinturón con artefactos y llevaba una pistola Kraang detrás.

Rafa se le quedo viendo asombrado y embobado

-¿qué me estas viendo?- dijo esa chica un poco enojada hacía Rafa

-na-nada- dijo Rafa intentado actuar natural

Se empezaron a escuchar ruido de los Kraang que se estaban acercando

-Vienen los Kraang ¡rapido, corran!- dio la orden Karai y a las tortugas les volvieron a poner las mascaras de oxigeno y todos los demás se pusieron sus mascaras y salieron corriendo del lugar.

Los chicos y los demás seguían corriendo por toda la ciudad en ruinas y a las tortugas al ver su ciudad así les dio mucha tristeza pero siguieron corriendo asta llegar afueras de la ciudad en un bosque

-¿qué rayos es este lugar?- pregunto Rafa

-muchos le dicen cuartel general pero nosotros le llamamos….-

dijo Karai empujando una puerta que estaba escondida en unas hiervas y las tortugas se sorprendieron al ver el interior

-El Campamento-

Continuara…..

**Espero que les aya gustado y volví a incluir el personaje sesshoxcris ( muchas gracias por dejarme a tu personaje otra vez amiga)que también sale en mi otra historia de "La gran aventura humana" pero bueno dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós **


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y empecemos con el capitulo 4:**

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen

¿Cuál es tu nombre?:

Chicos: whooo.

Los chicos se asombraron del lugar era una especie de campamento dentro de gran espacio camuflajeado pero sobretodo lo mas llamativo del lugar es que mutantes y humanos se llevaban bien, así que entraron y se quitaron sus mascaras de oxigeno y todos los demás sus cascos.

Rafa (preguntándole a la chica) : y ¿por que tienen este lugar?

Chica: es porque los Kraang siempre andan vigilando todos los rincones de "Ciudad Kraang" pero ellos casi nunca revisan el bosque.

Donnie: Bueno de hecho eso tiene mucha lógica

Dijo Donnie, Pero justo en ese momento otras grandes puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a uno chicos con motocicletas que llevaban cascos pero a diferencia de Karai y la chica los de las motocicletas llevaban solamente pantalones verdes militares con botas negras y una camisa negra y algunas armas Kraang .

Karai (acercándose a la que parecía la lider) : ¿qué tienen de notificaciones comandante?

Comandante: los Kraang están ganando mas terreno y también están recolectando todo lo que encuentran así que quiero que manden mas personas en el grupo de rescate y pronto.

Karai: de acuerdo

Comandante: Y díganle a Slash, a Cabeza de Piel y a todos los capitanes grupos que los veré en la Cabaña de Planes, tendremos una junta.

Karai: de acuerdo les diré.

Rafa (enojado) : ¡Oye, ¿cómo es que conoces a Spike?!

Grito enojado Rafa hacia la tal "comandante" esta solo lo miro feo y si quito el casco frente a Rafa y al parecer era…Abril solo que ahora ella tenia el cabello suelto y tenia un paliacate color verde militar en el .

Comandante: ¿qué dijiste verdoso?

Donnie: ¿Abril?

Abril: Comandante O´neil para ti verdoso

Mikey: Abril somos tus amigos, ¿por qué nos dices verdosos?

Abril (enojada) : que yo sepa, no tengo cuatro amigos tortugas verdosos.

Rafa (enojado) : ¡DEJA DE LLAMARNOS VER….!

Trato de continuar Rafa pero Leo le puso su mano en la boca para que se callara

Leo: ¿No crees que ya hiciste bastante escándalo por hoy Rafa?

Abril: ¿ok?... ustedes dos (diciéndoles a Karai y a la chica) lleven a estos….verdosos a la enfermería a que les den una orientación ya que ahora voy a hacer una junta.

Karai y la chica: de acuerdo.

Karai y la chica llevaron a las tortugas a una especie de cabaña pequeña que parecía una enfermería.

Chica: bueno aquí es la enfermería díganle a An y a Ru que les den una orientación.

Ordeno la chica y ella y Karai ya se iban a retirar pero Rafa detuvo a la chica mientras sus hermanos estaban entrando al lugar.

Rafa: espera, ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Chica (dando una orden) : es Cristal ahora entra ya.

Rafa entro a la enfermería junto con sus y ahí se encotraron con dos chicas jugando cartas.

Chica 1: ¿tienes un… siete?

Chica 2: no.

Chica 1 (mirando a las tortugas) : mira An tenemos visitas.

An: bueno Ru a presentarnos.

An era una chica de cabello negro castaño fuerte y tenia una cola de caballo y unos gogles de vision x en su cabello e iba vestida con una camisa morada oscura, unas botas negras, unos jeans, un chaleco de mezclilla y tenia una bata de enfermera.

Ru era una chica un poquito mas alta que An y tenia el cabello castaño largo suelto, llevaba lentes y vestía una camisa color morado clarito con una chamarra de mezclilla color clarito, unos jeans, unos vans morado claritos y al igual que An llevaba una bata de enfermera.

Chica 1: hola mi nombre es Ru.

Chica 2: y yo soy An en que podemos ayudarlos.

Continuara…..

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado el capitulo y voy a tratar de subir el one-shot hoy y los personajes An y Ru son mis OCs y espero que les hayan gustado, dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós.**


	5. Chapter 5

**El día de hoy pensaba escribir en "El Ascenso del Enemigo" pero una amiga me dijo que escribiera aquí aparte de que siempre me motivan sus comentarios pero no se preocupen tal vez mañana escriba en la historia así que ya sin nada más empecemos con el capitulo 5:**

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen mis OCs si

An y Ru:

Las tortugas estaban indecisas si decirles la verdad a An y a Ru de lo que les había pasado.

Leo: nos permiten un momento.

Dijo Leo y todos se agruparon para una mini junta de equipo.

Leo: chicos no se si estaría bien decirle a estas chicas la verdad.

Rafa: ¿yo que se intrépido líder?, tu tomas las decisiones.

Donnie: yo sugiero que les digamos la verdad.

Mikey: yo sugiero que les preguntemos si tienen pizza (todos miraron feo a Mikey).

Rafa: ¿enserio Mikey?

An: mhhh….¿muchachos?, podemos escucharlos (las tortugas se voltearon a verlas).

Donnie (susurrándole a Leo) : diles la verdad Leo.

Leo (dando un paso adelante) : mhhh…Ru, An vamos a ser sinceros.

An y Ru: ¿ok?

(N/A: se me paso decirles algo An tiene ojos negros y Ru ojos cafes)

Leo: miren ase unos momentos estábamos en otra especie de….mundo, los Kraang no eran los lideres de aquí…

An: aja.

Donnie: Abril es o era mi…. digo nuestra mejor amiga.

Ru: ¿te refieres a la comandante O´neil?

Rafa (con algo de nostalgia) : nuestro padre es una rata mutante que sabe ninjitsu.

Ru: aja.

Mikey: y en nuestro mundo somos los héroes de Nueva York.

Ru: ósea la "Ciudad Kraang".

Mikey: si.

An: déjame ver si entendí: vienen de otro mundo, donde los Kraang no mandan….

Ru: y ustedes son los héroes de "Ciudad Kraang", la Comandante O´neil es su mejor amiga y su padre era una rata mutante que sabe ¿ninjitsu?

Todos: mhhh….si.

An: eh oído cosas peores.

Ru: igual yo.

Mikey: entonces, ¿nos creen?

Donnie: ¿nos ayudaran?

An y Ru: ciertamente les creemos y….

Las Tortugas: ¿y?

An y Ru: les ayudaremos.

Las Tortugas: siiiii, gracias.

An: pero no creo que podamos ayudarlos en saber la cosa que…lo que sea que los aya llevado asta aquí, a si que deberán estar en algún equipo.

Las Tortuga: ¿equipo?

Ru: si, cada quien en El Campamento tiene que hacer su parte por ejemplo yo hago las armas y vehículos y soy enfermera del lugar junto con An.

An: si y yo estoy en el equipo de Exploración y también soy enfermera.

Mikey: ¿Exploración?

Ru: si, existen varios equipos, Exploración se encarga de explorar los lugares antes de que los demás grupos caminen por ahí y recolectan cosas Kraang, Rescate se encarga de rescatar a todos los secuestrados del Kraang y los traen aquí, Observación analiza a los Kraang y son los más inteligentes pero también siempre están en el campo de batalla y siempre enfrentan al Kraang pero si no les agrada estar en ningún equipo pueden ayudar en El Campamento como yo, pero siempre asemos trabajos importantes.

An: tienes razón Ru.

Mikey: ok, pero ¿por qué tenemos que estar un equipo y por que no podemos trabajar aquí?

An: porque tres veces al mes todos los equipos salen, todos en grupo, excepto los que trabajan en El Campamento y ¿si lo que quieren es saber como volver a su mundo? deberán salir e ir a la vieja biblioteca y buscar información y solo podrán hacer eso si van con el grupo completo.

Donnie (asombrado) : valla y todo eso lo organizo la "Comandante O´neil".

An y Ru: si.

Donnie (saliéndole la baba de chico enamorado) : Abril es fantástica….

An: bueno si tienen mas dudas consulten este folleto (dándole un folleto a Leo) y su cabaña es 138.

Mikey (sonriendo) : gracias An, Ru y ¿tiene pizza?, me muero de hambre.

Dijo Mikey y sus hermanos solo suspiraron.

An y Ru: ¿que es "pizza"?

Mikey (gritando a todo pulmón) : ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE MUNDO ES ESTE….?!

Leo (tapándole la boca a Mikey) : bueno gracias An y Ru, nos vamos.

Dijo Leo y los chicos se fueron dejando a Ru y An solas.

Ru: sabes An, me caen bien estos chicos.

An: a mi también Ru.

Continuara….

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado el capitulo y se que lo subí algo tarde de hora pero bueno no importa y quiero aclarar algunas cosas: An esta basada en mi amiga Ángela al igual que mi otro OC Julie Willson Bryant que también aparecerá en esta historia y Ru esta basada en mi y también no va haber parejas con An, Ru y las tortuga solo amistad (es que soy muy fan de la pareja Apritello) pero en fin dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno otra vez muchas gracias por sus comentarios que motivan a seguir así que aquí tengo el capitulo 6:**

Disclamier: Las Tortugas no me pertenecen mis OCs si

Un nuevo día:

Las Tortugas había llegado a su cabaña que era un poco pequeña pero confortable.

Donnie: Ehhhm…¿chicos?, no creo que esta sea nuestra cabaña.

Mikey: ¿Por qué lo dices Donnie?

Donnie: Bueno es que la cabaña es algo ….pequeña.

Mikey: Bueno sabes lo que dicen: "pequeño por afuera, grande por dentro".

Rafa: Si….pero creo que en este caso es igual de pequeña por dentro y por fuera.

Leo: Animo chicos, tal vez no esta tan mal…..

Dijo Leo y justo cuando abrió la puerta…..¡el lugar era demasiado pequeño!, solo había una cama para tres y una individual, un pequeño baño y un pequeño closet

Leo: Retiro lo dicho, esto es horrible.

Donnie (asomando la cabeza para ver) : No podemos dormir aquí, esta demasiado pequeño.

Leo: Bueno creo que no tenemos otra opción más que acostumbrarnos.

Rafa: Pero este lugar es una miniatura.

Leo: Lo se, pero antes tenemos que discutir algo mas importante.

D, R y M: ¿Qué?

Leo: ¿Quién se quedara con la cama individual?

Dijo Leo señalando la cama individual al instante Donnie, Rafa y Mikey empezaron a gritar: ¡yo, yo, yo!

Leo: Tranquilos chicos podemos resolver esto de la forma más madura posible…

En ese momento las tortuga acercaron sus manos e hicieron "piedra, papel o tijeras".

Todos:_ Piedra, papel o tijeras._

Leo: Lo siento Mikey, quedas afuera.

Mikey (bajando la cabeza) : No se vale.

D, R y L: _Piedra, papel o tijeras._

Leo: Adiós hermano.

Rafa: No se vale, voy a dormir con este enano.

Mikey (ofendido) : ¡Oye!

Leo: Bueno Donnie, solo quedamos tu y yo…vas a caer.

Donnie: Ya veras Leo.

L y D: _Piedra, papel o tijeras._

Donnie: Jajja, te gane Leo, jajaj

Leo (confundido) : Pero…¿Cómo es que ganaste?

Donnie: Jajaja, solo suerte Leo, solo suerte.

Leo: Bueno a sido un día muy agotador, me voy a dormir.

Rafa: Si, como digas intrépido.

Mikey: ¡Yo pido en medio!

Dijo Mikey y todos se fueron a dormir y apagaron la luz pero en antes de que Rafa y Leo se durmieran estaban discutiendo por la mata.

Rafa (jalando la manta) : ¡No jales la manta Leo!

Leo (jalando la manta) : ¡No la estoy jalando!

Rafa (jalando la manta) : ¡Que si!

Leo (jalando la manta) : ¡Que no!

Rafa (jalando la manta) : ¡Si!

Leo (jalando la manta) : ¡No!

Mikey (susurrando) : ¿Por qué escogí en medio?

Al día siguiente…..

Las tortugas se despertaron por una trompeta que los despertó a todos de golpe pero se dieron cuenta de que era la hora del desayuno así que fueron todos a la que parecía la cafetería.

Leo: Bueno chicos voy buscando mesa y ustedes vallan por el desayuno.

Mikey (triste) : De acuerdo Leo, pero ya no tiene cazo porque en este mundo no hay ¡PIZZA!

Rafa (arrastrando a Mikey del caparazón) : Solo camina enano.

Rafa, Mikey y Donnie se acercaron a la barra donde estaba toda la comida pero se encontraron con alguien inesperado sirviendo comida….¡Casey!

R, D y M: ¿Casey?

Casey: Valla asta que alguien se acordaba de mi nombre, pero para ser sinceros no recuerdo ver en mi vida a cuatro tortugas.

Dijo Casey mientras les servia a los chicos su comida, pero Rafa se estaba riendo incontrolablemente por ver a Casey sirviendo comida.

Rafa (riendo) : Jajjajaajaja, como quisiera haber traído una cámara.

Casey: Si, si muy gracioso, ¡siguiente!

Dijo Casey y todos los chicos se fueron a sentar a la mesa que Leo aparto y en eso se acercaron Ru y An.

An: Buenos días chicos, ¿podemos sentarnos con ustedes?

Mikey: Claro.

Ru (sentándose) : ¿Cómo durmieron anoche?

Leo: Bien, bien pero…..

Rafa: ¡La cabaña es muy pequeña!

Leo (enojado) : ¡Rafa!, Lo siento An y Ru pero mi hermano es muy temperamental.

Ru: No te preocupes, An y yo ya nos acostumbramos a las personas temperamentales, ya que aquí hay muchos.

An: Sip, pero Rafa si enserio te molesto la cabaña pequeña hoy en la noche los cambiamos a otra.

Rafa: Ok gracias, pero, ¿cómo saben mi nombre?

An: Acaba de decirlo tu hermano….

Leo: Leonardo y mis otros hermanos son Donatello y Miguel Ángel, (señalándolos) perdón por no decirles nuestros nombres antes.

Ru: No se preocupen, un gusto otra vez conocerlos.

En ese momento Abril o "la Comandante O'neil" se puso en frente de el lugar e hizo un fuerte silbido que hizo que todos le pusieran atención y ella empezó a hablar con una voz un poco ruda .

Abril: Buenos días a todos, daré un anuncio rápido: Para todos los nuevos quiero que pongan atención porque de ahora en adelante las cosas serán distintas ya que ahora están en la Resistencia y aquí cada quien tiene que poner su parte. Para eso están los equipos donde cada quien tendrá que hacer su parte, a continuación la líder del Equipo de Exploración, Julie Willson dirá los equipos donde podrán anotarse o pueden quedarse aquí en el campamento a ayudar, mañana se harán pruebas para calificar si pueden entrar al equipo que ustedes desean y antes de terminar solo quiero decir….Bienvenidos a la Resistencia.

Termino de hablar Abril y en ese momento paso al centro una chica rubia con una trenza peinada atrás (pero no tan larga como Cristal), una diadema de tela naranja, tenia ojos verdes fuertes, pecas, tenia los labios pintado tantito de rosa clarito e iba vestida con pantalones y una chaqueta verde militar, con unas botas cafés oscuras y debajo de su chaqueta tenia una camisa de color naranja clarito, ella estaba empezando a hablar de cada uno de los equipos mientras Mikey la miraba con ojos de corazón.

Mikey (susurrando) : Es hermosa.

Donnie por el contrario miraba triste a Abril porque no solo el y sus hermanos perdieron a su mejor amiga, el perdió a la chica que amaba.

Donnie (triste) : Bueno Ru y An ¿no, nos pueden decir como son los líderes de aquí?

An : Bueno…Para empezar tenemos a La Comandante O´neil, líder del Equipo de Observación y también de toda la Resistencia al parecer ella inicio la Resistencia a los 14 años pero no se sabe mucho de su pasado.

Ru : Luego tenemos a Karai, es la líder del Equipo de Rescate y Cristal es la sub-líder, ambas son chicas un poco duras pero son buenas personas aunque también no se sabe mucho de su pasado.

An: Y por ultimo tenemos a Julie es la prima de Cristal y es la líder del Equipo de Exploración es una chica súper buena onda, positiva y algo bromista pero cuando es seria, es seria pero al igual que las otras tres no se sabe mucho de su pasado.

Donnie (señalando a dos chicos) : ¿Y quienes son esos dos?

Dijo Donnie señalando a dos chicos que estaban en la mesa con los líderes.

El numero uno era un chico de unos 18 años, cabello café asta las orejas y chino, tenía ojos color azul aqua, y se veía muy fuerte y tenía la ropa de el Equipo de Rescate. El chico numero dos también tenía la ropa del Equipo de Rescate solo que su camisa no tenía mangas, tenía cabello turquesa y ojos azul cielo y estaba sentado alado de Cristal.

Ru: El chico castaño es Reo Aioria Adrew, es el mejor amigo de Karai y casi, casi su protector la acompaña a casi todos lados esta en el Equipo de Rescate y es muy cariñoso con ella.

Dijo Ru y Leo se veía como si le estuviera hirviendo la sangre ya que se veía realmente enojado.

An: El segundo es Mizugameza Camus Anthony el "súper-protector" y mejor amigo de Cristal la acompaña a todos lados y solo es cariñoso con ella, con los demás es frío y cruel, la anda cargando todo el rato como "estilo princesa" y hace todo lo posible por ser su novio y también esta en el Equipo de Rescate.

Dijo An y Rafa se puso mas furioso que nunca tanto que casi rompía el vaso donde estaba tomando agua.

Continuara…..

**Bueno asta aquí el capitulo y espero que les aya gustado el capitulo y si son fans de la escritora sesshoxcris notaran que Adrew y Anthony son sus personajes y no son de mi propiedad pero en cambio Julie si que también sale en mi historia "La gran aventura humana" pero bueno dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Otra vez mil gracias por sus comentarios y empecemos con el capitulo 7:**

Disclamier: Las Tortugas no me pertenecen, mis OCs si.

Trabajos Duros:

Las Tortugas acabaron de desayunar y fueron un rato a descansar a su cabaña, asta que otra vez la "Comandante O´neil" invoco a todas las personas del Campamento, así que ellos también fueron.

Abril: Escuchen todos los equipos, ya que así nos organizaremos.

El día de hoy, el Equipo de Exploración ira a revisar la zona sur de "Ciudad Kraang"….

Julie: Si, Comandante.

Abril: Los de mi Equipo iremos a explorar las zonas Kraang.

Los de Equipo de Observación: ¡Si Comandante!

Abril: Y los de Rescate tendrán el día libre amenos que les digamos que vengan.

Finalizo Abril y los Equipos de Observación y Exploración agarraron sus motos y se fueron y las tortugas fueron rápido a buscar a Ru ya que An se había ido a Exploración.

Chicos: ¡Ru, Ru!

Ru: Si chicos, ¿Qué pasa?

Leo (un poco preocupado) : Nada es solo que no tenemos ni idea que hacer.

Ru: No se Preocupen, hoy es solo un día cualquiera.

Mikey: ¿Cómo que un día cualquiera?

Ru: Si, hoy es un día cualquiera, verán es que cada día los líderes de los Equipos elijen que equipo va a salir a fuera, bueno excepto cuando son las veces que salimos todos juntos…

Donnie: ¿Entonces?...

Ru: Entonces como verán el día hoy eligieron que Rescate se quedaría y pues bueno como ustedes son nuevos y todavía no tienen equipos así que por el día de hoy se quedaran en el Campamento.

Leo: ¿Y que podemos hacer aquí?

Ru: Pueden hacer muchas cosas como….ayudar en la escuela…

Donnie: ¿Escuela?

Ru: Si, aquí tenemos una pequeña y humilde escuela donde estudian los niños.

Leo: Ok, ¿qué más hay?

Ru: Bueno…pueden ayudar en la agricultura…

Leo: No, creo que no.

Ru: O, tal vez puedan ayudar en la cocina.

Leo: Bueno, creo que eso si, ¿Qué dicen chicos?

Mikey: Yo me apunto.

Rafa: Ya que.

Donnie: No lo se.

Ru (a Donnie) : Bueno, si no quieres me puedes ayudar a mi a fabricar las armas.

Donnie: Bueno esta bien.

Dijo Donnie y El y Ru fueron a un pequeño almacén a hacer unas cuantas armas.

Leo: Bien chicos, pues vamos a la cocina.

Dijo Leo y el, Mikey y Rafa fueron a la cocina a ayudar y al entrar a la cocina se encontraron a otra persona inesperada a….Murakami- San.

L, M y R: ¿Murakami-San?

Murakami (con una sonrisa) : Valla tenemos nuevos ayudantes, pueden ayudar primero con los trastes.

Dijo Murakami señalando muchos trastes sucios en un fregadero, los chicos suspiraron y se pusieron a lavar.

Un rato después…..

Leo y Rafa estaban exhaustos de tanto lavar pero Mikey se veía un poco más feliz ya que andaba tarareando una canción mientras lavaba los trastes.

Rafa: Aghhh, intrépido yo me largo de aquí, ya no soporto seguir lavando.

Leo: Rafa ¿que haces?

Rafa: Estoy arto de seguir lavando me voy a otro lugar.

Leo: ¿Y se puede saber a donde iras?

Rafa: No lo se, pero mejor ven, ¿amenos que quieras seguir lavando?

Leo (suspirando) : Esta bien, voy contigo.

Leo y Rafa salieron de la cocina y ni Murakami-San, Mikey y Casey se dieron cuenta, así que Leo y Rafa estaban caminando por ahí asta que encontraron una cabaña que parecía un gimnasio para entrenar así que Leo y Rafa entraron.

Dentro del Gimnasio…..

Cuando Leo y Rafa entraron al gimnasio se encontraron con Cris y Karai entrenando como pasatiempo. Karai estaba haciendo algunos movimientos de ninjitsu y Cristal estaba golpeando un saco de box. A lo lejos Rafa y Leo vieron un par de Katanas y un par de sais así que Leo y Rafa tomaron las armas.

Leo: No me vas a vencer Rafa.

Rafa: Eso ya lo veremos Bobonardo.

Y así los chicos empezaron a luchar pero no se dieron cuenta que las chicas los estaban viendo como hacían los pasos de ninjitsu y se quedaban impresionadas.

Karai (a Leo y Rafa) : ¿Están practicando ninjitsu?

Leo (sonrojado) : Ehhmmm…..si.

Karai: ¿Creen que nos podrían enseñar un poco?

Cristal (sonrojada) : ¿Qué?

Rafa (sonrojado) : ¿Qué?

Leo (con cara de enamorado) : Cl-claro, como no.

Leo acepto la propuesta de Karai y los cuatro empezaron a entrenar un poco de ninjitsu e iban bien ya que las chicas aprendían muy rápido asta que Cristal tropezó con algo y casi se cae pero por suerte Rafa la sujeto y Leo y Karai se les quedaron viendo con una sonrisa.

Cristal (sonrojada) : Gracias.

Rafa solo respondió con una linda sonrisa pero se borro cuando vio a Anthony y Adrew.

Anthony (enojado) : ¡Oye aléjate de ella! (empujando a Rafa) ¡rana asquerosa!

Rafa (enojado) : ¡Soy una!...¡TORTUGA!

Grito Rafa que un enojo enorme y estaba a punto de lanzarse a Anthony pero Leo lo detuvo un poco.

Leo (calmando a Rafa) : Ya Rafa, tranquilo.

Adrew (a Karai) : Oye Karai, ¿Te esta molestando esta tortuga boba? (señalando a Leo).

Leo (enojado) : ¿Qué dijiste?

Karai (a Adrew y Anthony) : Ya dejen de fastidiar chicos.

En eso sonó un teléfono y parecía de Cristal y ella lo contesto y cuando finalizo Karai le pregunto quien le había marcado.

Karai: ¿Quién es?

Cristal: Es Julie, dice que necesita un grupo de cuatro personas como rescatistas así que …..¡vamos!

Ordeno Cristal y ella, Karai, Adrew y Anthony salieron del lugar dejando a Leo y Rafa enojados, con el corazón roto y unas caras un poco tristes .

Ya en la noche con Karai, Cristal, Abril y Julie…..

Las chicas se dirigían a su cabaña que era la más grande de todas ya que eran las lideres y las cuatro compartía las cabañas junto con alguien más…..

X: ¡Cris!

Una niña de unos 5 años sentada en una banca alado de la cabaña, corrió a abrazar a Cristal . Tenía el cabello negro y muy largo que le llegaba asta la espalda y lo tenía peinado de una trenza doble que iniciaba en su cabeza y al final de su trenza tenía un moño verde, llevaba una sudadera rosa fuerte, debajo tenía un vestidito verde pero con la sudadera solo se le veía la falda del vestido, tenía unas mayas negras, unos tenis verdes y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules.

Niña (abrazando a Cristal) : Te extrañe hermana.

Cristal (abrazando a la niña) : Y yo a ti Rin.

Siguieron abrazándose Cristal y Rin pero Julie las miraba con una cara triste . Las chicas y Rin entraron a la cabaña, Karai y Abril entraron a su cuarto y se fueron a dormir, Rin se puso una pijama rosa con flores dibujadas y Cristal que también ya tenía una pijama estaba en su cuarto para acompañarla a dormir.

Rin (con una voz angelical) : ¿Y que hiciste hoy?

Cristal: Salve una pequeña familia de comadrejas.

Rin (con una risita angelical) : Jijijiji.

Cristal: Enserio.

Rin: Jiji, ¿y hiciste algo más?

Cristal (sonrojada) : Pues….hoy conocí mas a un chico.

(N/A: Ustedes ya se imaginaran quien XD,XD,XD pero si no les daré una pista su nombre empieza con "R")

Rin empezó a hacer gestos de unos besos a su hermana.

Cristal: No, no, no, señorita, sabes que no puedo pensar en nadie más, ya tengo mi destino escrito.

Rin (un poco enojada) : ¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?, si a ti ni te interesa Anthony.

Cristal: Lo se, pero es el único que al parecer le gusto, dudo que alguien más le guste y creo que el es mi única opción.

Rin: Lo que tu necesitas es escuchar a tu corazón (señalando su corazón).

Cristal (suspirando) : Lo se, lo se, bueno señorita a dormir, (arropándola y dándole un beso en la frente) buenas noches.

Rin: Buenas noches…hermana.

Cristal salio del cuarto de Rin y fue a su cuarto y encontró a Julie dormida en la parte de arriba de una litera y Cristal se puso en la parte de abajo de la litera y se durmió asta que paso un rato y empezó a llover, Rin soltó un grito ya que le tenía miedo a los truenos y Cristal se despertó de golpe y fue al cuarto de Rin.

Cristal: ¡Ya voy Rin!

Cristal se fue a dormir con Rin pero ella no se dio cuenta de que antes de salir de su cuarto Julie la vio con una cara de tristeza y soltó una lagrimita.

Continuara…..

**Bueno asta aquí el capitulo espero que les aya gustado y como notaran, otra vez puse un personaje de la escritora sesshoxcris y pues obviamente no es de mi propiedad pero bueno, dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno otra vez muchas gracias por sus comentarios que siempre me sacan una sonrisa pero bueno ya sin nada más comencemos con el capitulo 8 : **

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen, mis OCs si.

La prueba de Mikey:

Las tortugas ya estaban instaladas en una nueva cabaña que era un poco más grande que su anterior cabaña. Tenia dos literas en una de ellas en la parte de arriba dormía Mikey y en la parte de abajo dormía Donnie y en la otra litera Rafa dormía abajo y Leo arriba.

Estaba lloviendo afuera pero a los chicos no les importo ya que estaban dormidos y cuando la lluvia termino Mikey se levanto porque escucho un ruido que parecía provenir de la cabaña de las líderes que estaba alado de su cabaña y Mikey decidió salir e investigar que era ese ruido y este se sorprendió al ver que Julie salio de su cabaña y llevaba una chamarra bastante gruesa y al parecer ella se fue sin que nadie se diera cuenta bueno, excepto Mikey, así que la siguió asta llegar a una fogata que estaba apagada y ella se sentó en un tronco que servía como asiento y ella miro hacía arriba para ver un tragaluz enorme que estaba abierto pero el cielo era oscuro y sin ninguna estrella y ella con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos empezó a cantar.

Julie (cantando) : _Cuando alguien me amaba,_

_ me sentía tan feliz,_

_ los momentos que pasamos,_

_ los recuerdo bien, _

_ Siempre en su pesar,_

_ Yo sus lágrimas sequé,_

_ Su alegría compartí también,_

_ Cuando me amó,_

_ De estación en estación,_

_ Entre las dos había unión_

_ Y nada más nosotras,_

_ como debía ser,_

_ Y si sola estaba,_

_ la solía acompañar,_

_ así fue cuando me amó,_

_ El tiempo paso,_

_ yo soy igual, _

_ más poco a poco me olvidó,_

_ sola me quedé,_

_ pero espero aún oir, _

_ su voz diciendo: yo te amo._

Termino de cantar Julie y se fue a su cabaña y Mikey también se fue sin que Julie se diera cuenta de que la siguió Mikey pero el se quedo pensado en lo que había cantado Julie y también quedo preocupado.

A la mañana siguiente…..

Los chicos otra vez se levantaron por la trompeta, se fueron a desayunar y después se fueron otra vez a su cabaña a decidir sus equipos: Donnie decidió ir a Observación, Rafa y Leo fueron a Rescate y Mikey se decidió por ir a Exploración.

En la pruebas de Exploración, afuera del Campamento…

Mikey junto con otros chicos (sin cascos por que estaban en el bosque con árboles) estaban corriendo por el bosque que estaba alrededor del Campamento, Mikey se estaba quedando un poco atrás pero por suerte se encontró a An que también estaba corriendo.

An: Hola Mikey.

Mikey: Hola An, ¿esto es lo que hacen todo el día?

An: No siempre, a veces vamos a la ciudad a explorar o a donde nos digan, pero como hoy hay nuevos reclutas los está calificando Julie cada acción que tu hagas, así que te recomiendo que hagas notar cada gran acción que hagas.

Cuando An termino todos se pararon porque Julie paro al Equipo ya que justo enfrente de ellos había una gran cueva y Julie se quedo viendo el lugar y luego volteo a ver a su Equipo.

Julie: Bien Compañeros, esta cueva no esta explorada, voy a ver que hay adentro, necesito a dos personas más para ir ahí, ¿algún voluntario?

Nadie dijo nada al parecer todos les daba terror esa cueva excepto al parecer a Mikey y An que levantaron la mano.

Julie: Muy bien, An y tu tortuga, ¡vengan conmigo!

Dio la orden Julie y ella, Mikey y An se pusieron sus cascos ya que había poco oxigeno ahí pero con estos cascos se les veía ya la cara entera con el cristal y los tres bajaron a la cueva era bastante obscura y Julie iba al frente con una linterna pero no se dio cuenta que arriba de ella había una gran roca que estaba apunto de caerse enzima de ella pero Mikey logro empujarla poniéndose los dos a salvo.

Mikey (a Julie) : ¿Estas bien?

Julie (con cara se asombro por lo que hizo Mikey) : Si.

An: ¡Chicos!, ¿están bien?

Mikey: Si An, estamos bien.

Paso el rato y los tres salieron de la cueva ya explorada y Julie seguía un poco sonrojada por que había sido salvada por Mikey y a la hora de que todos llegaron al Campamento, Julie se acerco a Mikey a decirle algo.

Julie (a Mikey) : Hola , ¿tu nombre es….?

Mikey (algo sonrojado) : Miguel Ángel, pero todos me dicen Mikey, hola.

Julie: Bueno, Mikey, solo quería darte las gracias por salvarme y te quería decir que….estas en el Equipo de Exploración.

Mikey (emocionado) : ¿¡Enserio!?

Julie: Si, tienes potencial, actitud, buen corazón….algo que necesitamos ahora.

Finalizo de decir Julie y antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mikey y el se quedo en unos momentos embobado y con ojos de corazón pero luego reacciono e intento detener a Julie.

Mikey: ¡Julie, espera!

Julie: ¿Si?

Mikey quería preguntarle por que había cantado esa canción pero lo pensó y se dio cuenta de que ahora no era el momento de preguntarle.

Mikey: No, nada.

Julie: ¿Ok?, adiós.

Después Julie se fue a su cabaña con las chicas y Mikey también a ver como les había ido a sus hermanos.

Continuara…

**Bueno asta aquí el capitulo espero que les aya gustado y si tienen duda de cual es la canción es "Cuando alguien me amaba – Toy Story 2" y ahora las preguntas:**

**¿Cómo le abran ido a los otros chicos?**

**¿Qué es lo que realmente tiene Julie?**

**Por ultimo quiero mencionar que ya me voy de vacaciones así que tal vez tarde un poco en publicar, (no me maten por favor :( ****) pero bueno dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos ya volví perdón por la tardanza pero pues bueno ya estoy aquí así que empecemos con el capitulo 9: **

Disclaimer: Las tortugas no me pertenecen, mis OCs si.

La prueba de Leo y Rafa:

Ese día Leo y Rafa tomaron la decisión de meterse en Rescate, pero ambos sabían que eso no iba a ser fácil, pero no se iban a rendir….jamás.

Rafa y Leo junto con Karai, Cristal, Adrew y Anthony estaban corriendo por los edificios de lo que antes era Nueva York, al parecer los rescatistas estaban calificando a Leo y Rafa cada movimiento que hacían.

Punto de vista de Rafa:

_Leo y yo estábamos usando una gran y larga tabla de madera para usarla de puente e ir a el otro extremo de un edificio viejo y en ruinas, pero logre cruzar sin ninguna dificultad al igual que Leo, Cristal estaba cruzando al parecer sin ninguna dificultad asta que dio un paso en falso y ahora ella estaba colgada en la mitad de la tabla._

Karai: ¡Cristal!

_Gritaba Karai junto con una mirada de terror al igual que todos, no lo pensé dos veces y mi lance a ayudarla sujetándola de sus manos, podía ver que respiraba agitadamente y tenia una mirada aterrorizada, pero no se veía que una de sus opciones era llorar_.

Cristal (asustada) : ¡No me sueltes!

Rafa: No lo aré.

_Y era verdad. No iba a dejarla caer pero empecé a sentir mis manos frías, pude soportarlo pero el frío se empezó a hacer más grande, al punto que mis manos estaban volviéndose azules no pude soportarlo más y ella se me resbalo de las manos…..escuche su grito cayendo me quede en shock, oculte mi cabeza esperando a oír el golpe de su caída…..pero no escuche nada._

Fin del punto a vista…..

Anthony había bajado rápido del edificio para ponerse justo debajo de la tabla que estaba unos metros arriba y cuando Cristal callo Anthony la atrapo estilo princesa, lo cual a Cristal no le gusto, por alguna razón nunca le gusto eso y Rafa…bueno, en cuanto vio que Cristal no salio herida se alegro pero le dieron unas grandes ganas de ahorcar a Anthony.

Minutos Después….

Rafa, Cristal y Anthony se fueron de vuelta al campamento para "descongelar" las manos de Rafa y por que a Cristal le atravesaron unas astillas en su guante a la hora de agarrarse de la tabla, ella dijo que no era nada de que preocuparse pero los chicos "literalmente" la obligaron preocupados.

Po otra parte Leo, Adrew y Karai seguían recorriendo la "Ciudad Kraang" asta que se encontraron con un edificio abandonado y viejo.

Karai (a Adrew y Leo) : ¿Qué dicen, quieren entrar?

Leo: No lo se, es que…..

Adrew (interrumpiendo a Leo) : Claro, o que tortuga, ¿Tienes miedo?

Leo (defendiéndose) : Claro que no, entremos.

Leo, Adrew y Karai entraron y adentro había muchos Kraangs destruidos por todas partes (N/A: Como en el episodio "Parasitica") lo cual a los chicos les sorprendió.

Karai: ¿Pero que paso aquí?

Adrew: ¿Alguien más de Rescate, Exploración o Observación vino destruyó a estos Kraangs?

Leo (viendo el lugar) : No lo creo….

Karai (con cara confundida) : ¿Por qué lo dices?, Somos los únicos que estamos contra de los Kraangs.

Leo: Bueno creo que nosotros no los destruimos, tal vez uno de sus "experimentos" se les salio de control…

En eso se escucho un gran ruido de una avispa, los chicos voltearon asustados por el ruido y se encontraron con una enorme avispa mutante.

Adrew (sacando un pistola) : ¡Manténgase atrás de mi!

Grito Adrew y empezó a dispararles a las avispas sin atinarles y por mala suerte atrajo a dos avispas más.

Karai (enojada) : ¡Adrew detente!, ¡estas atrayendo más avispas!

Todos ya estaban acorralados, pero Leo alcanzo a ver dos tubos largos y los agarro rápidamente.

Karai (a Leo) : ¿Qué estas haciendo con esas cosas?

Leo: Solo miren.

Leo comenzó a luchar con las avispas al grado que destruyo a todas. Adrew y Karai se quedaron asombrados por como Leo destruyo a todas las avispas y luego de eso todos salieron del edificio.

Adrew: Bueno, para ser tortuga no lo hiciste nada mal.

Leo (algo enojado por el comentario) : Gracias.

Karai: Muchas gracias, ehmm?

Leo: Leonardo, de nada.

Karai: Auch!

Dijo Karai levantándose su manga del brazo y tenia una gran cortada que sangraba pero no se veía muy grave.

Leo (preocupado) : ¿Qué te paso en el brazo?

Karai: No lo se…creo que me corte con algo.

Adrew: Tenemos que regresar al Campamento (a Karai) , no quiero que te pase nada.

Adrew se fue adelantando un poco, Karai se sostenía su herida del brazo y Leo al ver los ojos de Karai con dolor agarro una de sus vendas que tenía y se la puso en su herida.

Karai: Gracias.

Leo: No hay de que.

Karai: Sabes eres adorable, tonto pero adorable.

Con eso Karai se fue adelantando con Adrew y Leo se quedo allí un momento en shock.

Leo (emocionado) : ¡Me dijo que soy ADORABLE!

Continuara …..

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado y ahora vamos con las preguntas:**

**¿Qué es lo que decidirán Karai y Cristal sobre los chicos?**

**¿Por qué a Rafa se le congelaron las manos?**

**Lo sabremos pronto en los siguientes capítulos, bueno dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós.**


End file.
